Κυματική Θεωρία
Κυματική Θεωρία Wave Theory thumb|300px| [[Φυσική ---- Φυσικοί Γης Νόμοι Φυσικής Νόμοι Φυσικής Θεωρίες Φυσικής Πειράματα Φυσικής Παράδοξα ΦυσικήςΠροβλήματα Φυσικής ]] thumb|300px| [[Επιστημονική Θεωρία ---- Φυσικές Θεωρίες Χημικές ΘεωρίεςΓεωλογικές Θεωρίες Βιολογικές Θεωρίες Οικονομικές Θεωρίες ]] thumb|300px| [[Επιστημονική Θεωρία ---- Φυσική Θεωρία Χημική Θεωρία Γεωλογική Θεωρία Βιολογική Θεωρία Οικονομική Θεωρία ]] thumb|300px| Κυματική Κίνηση thumb|300px| [[Κύμανση Κύμα Εγκάρσιο Κύμα ]] - Μία Φυσική Θεωρία. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "κυματική" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "κύμα". Εισαγωγή Κύμα ονομάζεται μια διαταραχή που μεταδίδεται στο χώρο και το χρόνο. Ο όρος Κύμα χαρακτηρίζει τη μεταφορά της διαταραχής συνήθως διαμέσου ενός Υλικού Μέσου. Η μεταφορά αυτή (μετάδοση) γίνεται, στα υλικά μέσα, ως παλμική κίνηση μεταξύ των στοιχειωδών σωματιδίων του μέσου, όμως ορισμένα είδη κυμάτων, όπως τα ηλεκτρομαγνητικά, μπορούν να διαδίδονται και στο Κενό. Η διαταραχή αφορά ένα συγκεκριμένο Φυσικό Μέγεθος, ανάλογα με το είδος του κύματος. Για παράδειγμα σε ένα Ηλεκτρομαγνητικό Κύμα η διαταραχή αφορά την ένταση του Ηλεκτρικού και του Μαγνητικού Πεδίου. Στα Υδατικά Κύματα αυτό που διαταράσσεται είναι το επιφανειακό στρώμα ύδατος. Υπάρχουν πολλά ακόμη είδη κυμάτων, όλα όμως έχουν ένα κοινό χαρακτηριστικό: :μεταφέρουν ενέργεια. Για παράδειγμα ένα κύμα που κινείται στην επιφάνεια της θάλασσας αναγκάζει κάθε σώμα που επιπλέει να ανεβοκατεβαίνει. Αυτό συμβαίνει από την ενέργεια που μεταφέρει το κύμα και η οποία τελικά προκαλεί ταλαντώσεις στο σώμα που επιπλέει. Το ίδιο συμβαίνει και στον αέρα. Όταν ένα ηχητικό κύμα "ταξιδεύει" τα μόρια του αέρα ταλαντώνονται. Τα κύματα είναι περιοδικά φαινόμενα, δηλαδή επαναλαμβάνονται με τον ίδιο τρόπο σε συγκεκριμένα χρονικά διαστήματα. Στην περίπτωση των κυμάτων αυτό που επαναλαμβάνεται είναι η διαταραχή. Κάθε κύμα μπορεί να περιγραφεί με μαθηματικό τρόπο από την κυματική του εξίσωση. Μαθηματική Περιγραφή Wave equation Έστω ότι η κυματοσυνάρτηση που χαρακτηρίζει ένα κύμα είναι: : \psi = \psi(\vec{r},t) Consider a traveling transverse wave (which may be a pulse) on a string (the medium). Consider the string to have a single spatial dimension. Consider this wave as traveling *in the x direction in space. E.g., let the positive x direction be to the right, and the negative x direction be to the left. *with constant amplitude u *with constant velocity v , where v is **independent of wavelength (no dispersion) **independent of amplitude (linear media, not nonlinear). *with constant waveform, or shape This wave can then be described by the two-dimensional functions : \psi(\vec{r},t) = F(x - v \ t) :(waveform F traveling to the right) : \psi(\vec{r},t) = G(x + v \ t) :(waveform G traveling to the left) or, more generally, by d'Alembert's formula: : u(x,t) = F(x-vt) + G(x+vt). \, representing two component waveforms F and G traveling through the medium in opposite directions. A generalized representation of this wave can be obtained as the partial differential equation : \frac{1}{v^2}\frac{\partial^2 u}{\partial t^2}=\frac{\partial^2 u}{\partial x^2}. \, General solutions are based upon Duhamel's principle. Στον τρισδιάστατο Χώρο η σχέση γράφεται: \psi(\vec{r},t) . : \nabla^2 \psi (\vec{r},t) = \frac{1}{v^2} {\partial^2 \psi \over\partial t^2}(\vec{r},t) Wave forms The form or shape of F'' in d'Alembert's formula involves the argument ''x − vt. Constant values of this argument correspond to constant values of F'', and these constant values occur if ''x increases at the same rate that vt increases. That is, the wave shaped like the function F'' will move in the positive ''x-direction at velocity v'' (and ''G will propagate at the same speed in the negative x''-direction). In the case of a periodic function ''F with period λ'', that is, ''F(x + λ − vt) = F''(''x '' − ''vt), the periodicity of F'' in space means that a snapshot of the wave at a given time ''t finds the wave varying periodically in space with period λ'' (the wavelength of the wave). In a similar fashion, this periodicity of ''F implies a periodicity in time as well: F''(''x − v(t + T)) = F''(''x '' − ''vt) provided vT = λ'', so an observation of the wave at a fixed location ''x finds the wave undulating periodically in time with period T = λ/''v''. Amplitude and modulation The amplitude of a wave may be constant (in which case the wave is a c.w. or continuous wave), or may be modulated so as to vary with time and/or position. The outline of the variation in amplitude is called the envelope of the wave. Mathematically, the modulated wave can be written in the form: : u(x,t) = A(x,t)\sin (kx - \omega t + \phi) \ , where A(x,\ t) is the amplitude envelope of the wave, k is the wavenumber and \phi is the phase. If the group velocity v_g (see below) is wavelength-independent, this equation can be simplified as: : u(x,t) = A(x - v_g \ t)\sin (kx - \omega t + \phi) \ , showing that the envelope moves with the group velocity and retains its shape. Otherwise, in cases where the group velocity varies with wavelength, the pulse shape changes in a manner often described using an envelope equation. Phase velocity and group velocity There are two velocities that are associated with waves, the phase velocity and the group velocity. To understand them, one must consider several types of waveform. For simplification, examination is restricted to one dimension. The most basic wave (a form of plane wave) may be expressed in the form: : \psi (x,t) = A e^{i \left( kx - \omega t \right)} \ , which can be related to the usual sine and cosine forms using Euler's formula. Rewriting the argument, kx-\omega t = \left(\frac{2\pi}{\lambda}\right)(x - vt) , makes clear that this expression describes a vibration of wavelength \lambda = \frac{2\pi}{k} traveling in the x''-direction with a constant ''phase velocity v_p = \frac{\omega}{k}\, . The other type of wave to be considered is one with localized structure described by an envelope, which may be expressed mathematically as, for example: : \psi (x,t) = \int_{-\infty} ^{\infty}\ dk_1 \ A(k_1)\ e^{i\left(k_1x - \omega t \right)} \ , where now A(k''1)'' (the integral is the inverse Fourier transform of A(k1)) is a function exhibiting a sharp peak in a region of wave vectors Δ''k'' surrounding the point k''1 = ''k. In exponential form: : A = A_o (k_1) e^ {i \alpha (k_1)} \ , :with A''o the magnitude of ''A. For example, a common choice for A''o is a Gaussian wave packet: : A_o (k_1) = N\ e^{-\sigma^2 (k_1-k)^2 / 2} \ , where ''σ determines the spread of k''1-values about ''k, and N'' is the amplitude of the wave. The exponential function inside the integral for ψ oscillates rapidly with its argument, say φ(''k''1), and where it varies rapidly, the exponentials cancel each other out, interfere destructively, contributing little to ψ. However, an exception occurs at the location where the argument φ of the exponential varies slowly. (This observation is the basis for the method of stationary phase for evaluation of such integrals. The condition for φ to vary slowly is that its rate of change with ''k''1 be small; this rate of variation is: : \left . \frac{d \varphi }{d k_1} \right | _{k_1 = k } = x - t \left . \frac{d \omega}{dk_1}\right | _{k_1 = k } +\left . \frac{d \alpha}{d k_1}\right | _{k_1 = k } \ , where the evaluation is made at ''k''1 = ''k because A(k''1)'' is centered there. This result shows that the position x'' where the phase changes slowly, the position where ψ is appreciable, moves with time at a speed called the ''group velocity: : v_g = \frac{d \omega}{dk} \ . The group velocity therefore depends upon the dispersion relation connecting ω and k''. For example, in quantum mechanics the energy of a particle represented as a wave packet is ''E = ħω = (ħ''k'')2/(2''m''). Consequently, for that wave situation, the group velocity is : v_g = \frac {\hbar k}{m} \ , showing that the velocity of a localized particle in quantum mechanics is its group velocity. Because the group velocity varies with k, the shape of the wave packet broadens with time, and the particle becomes less localized. In other words, the velocity of the constituent waves of the wave packet travel at a rate that varies with their wavelength, so some move faster than others, and they cannot maintain the same interference pattern as the wave propagates. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *κύμα * Κυματική *Τρέχον Κύμα *Μήκος Κύματος Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia Κατηγορία:Φυσικές Θεωρίες Κατηγορία:Κυματική